Orphan Tears (feat. Wax)
Orphan Tears is the _ installment of Your Favorite Martian. It features Humbert, DeeJay, and Axel, as well as Wax as a guest singer. Lyrics It was a weekend, and you can't stop Us from going to the local dance spot. Instead of drinking imported beers, Somebody brought a bottle of Orphan Tears. We popped the top. We know what was in it. Yeah, we were all so stupid to sip it. Orphan Tears are hallucinogenic. I took one sip and saw a two-headed midget. Then the room filled with colors and shapes, And suddenly DeeJay was covered in snakes. Oh snap! And what made it worse Is I swear I saw a unicorn humping a smurf. Then a rainbow appeared out of Wax's ass. He passed some gas and it snapped in half. Yo Deejay! Are you still there? Yeah, I'm trying to hook up with this girl in a wheelchair. Alright. Chill there. I think a bulimic Carebear might pick a fight with Jesus. I don't believe it. I'm gonna be sea sick. These Orphan Tears are about to make me trip. Little children, near and far Don't know where your parents are. Cry directly in this jar. I will drink it at the bar. Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears These Orphan Tears got me feeling like I ain't felt before. I tried to bust-a-move but fell asleep on the dance floor. (DeeJay falls asleep and snores) I swear I saw Bill Cosby like, "Hello with the pudding!" He was dancing in his underwear showing off his woody. I ran to the bathroom. Everything is in slow mo. I couldn't throw up, because the toilet bowl called me a homo. I barfed up a kitten, and I'm feeling strange. Sippin' these Orphan Tears, now it's got me seeing things. Little children, near and far Don't know where your parents are. Cry directly in this jar. I will drink it at the bar. Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears All up in the VIP section, straight relaxed. The DJ playing my favorite tracks. Waitress asked, what can I bring you. I said the most expensive thing on the menu. She came back with a glass of liquid. I said, I asked for something different. This looks like a normal beer. She said, no it's Orphan Tears. Took a swig. Then I walked down where the dance floor is, Whole club looking like a forest. DeeJay turned into a brontosaurus. Everybody in the club looked like Chuck Norris. I tried to run to the bathroom but when I did I felt a vacuum suction. Pulling me back slow Dance floor turned into a black hole. Spinning around horribly. Feeling like Dorothy. Woke up and was still at home. Orphan Tears got us in the zone. Little children, near and far Don't know where your parents are. Cry directly in this jar. I will drink it at the bar. Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears. Trivia *This is the first song to have a guest singer. *This is the first song Benatar doesn't appear in. *The instrumental sounds slightly similar to that of "Levitate" by Hollywood Undead. Category:Songs